Silence Forgotten
by CrazyChris88
Summary: 50 years... What happens when you've been erased from EVERYTHING, for fifty years? Silence knows... and cruses the day that witch did this to her. Now she needs her life back, before she really DOES vanish from the world...forever. (This is a Death The Kid love story, if you don't like that, then don't bother reading!)
1. Silence Forgotten

50 years I've been... 16? 17? I simply don't know. I am only four foot nine, with black eyes, black hair, and pale white skin. To make things worse, I never seem to age. I'm a bow that shoots my compressed soul wavelength and a hunting knife weapon, I can't transform into weapon form, but I can make my weapons out of my soul wavelength. I'm currently a Death Scythe and a student at the DWMA, all the while, I'm completely invisible.

No one ever remembers me, after half an hour from seeing me, they don't even remember I exist. The only reason the teachers even know I'm a student, is because they each have a sheet from me telling them that I actually am a student.

Ever since that witch took my life, my memory, my very EXISTENCE away, I am nothing in this world.

I am a silence forever forgotten.

I have no identity.

No one knows I exist.

Who exactly am I?

* * *

 **Well, this is my first story here, I hope this is okay to start it~ This is the only chapter that is this short, so I apologize for this.**

 **Now edited... I think?**


	2. Need A Mission? I Got A Mission

Silence P.o.V.

'DING!DONG!DEAD!DONG!'  
The bell sounds, and the other students come into the classroom. With my jackets deep hood up, I watch the other students from the far back left corner of the room. All of them are so...carefree. Lucky ducks.

Soon everyone is in their seats, and Dr. Stein starts his lesson. Only half listening, I start to think.

I've been around for fifty years... its a wonder I'm still in such good shape, besides the fact that I don't age. Either way, I would have thought that my soul would start to fail _years ago_ , but it only started about a few weeks ago. This marks the end of me... if only I could figure out who that witch is...

It sure "helps" that I don't even know her name...hmm...I should probably go and check the records again. Maybe, she has been found. Identified even. I would save me a lot of trouble, and time. Which, I know for sure, I'm running short on overall.

Well then, I'll just go on one more mission to refresh myself, then, I'll track her down. So, I'm going to need a harder mission than I usually take.

A two-star mission? Sigh. Most likely.

During lunch I head fro the Mission's Board. After looking for several minutes, one finally catches my eye. In a town a day travel from Death City, there is a mob of gangsters causing a lot of trouble. So much that its been marked a two-star mission.

It sounds _perfect_ for me! Heavy sarcasm. Truth be told, I'll be lucky to survive this.

* * *

 **Now also edited...I believe I have at least.**


	3. What Just Happened?

Dark alleys, dirty streets, and drunken idiots. Is that all there is to this place?

With my bow in hand, I make my way, slapping the drunken idiots away from me.

'TAP! TAP! TAP!'

I flatten myself to the nearest wall, hearing footsteps behind me. Looking in the direction of the oncoming footsteps I see one of my current classmates. Death the Kid. What in the world is he doing here?!

Sliding along the wall, I move away from him. Well, its more them, as he has his weapons with him.

Coming upon the corner, I follow it through, only to find the entire gang there, staring at my sudden appearance.

This is just great! Now I have no way to surprise them...oh, joyous day.

I raise my bow, loaded with an arrow at the gangster nearest to me. From around the corner, I can hear voices.

First is a girls voice, "K-Kid...are we a-almost there? Th-This place is r-r-r-really cr-r-reepy!" My, oh my. She sounds rather scared.

Kid then speaks in hushed tone, "Quiet Liz! I can sense there souls nearby, if we're to loud, we lose the element of surprise."

Another, younger girl's voice, "YAY! Surprise! Surprise, surprise, surprise!" Wait... does she sound... _happy_?!

Now a rather annoyed sounding Kid now says, "Patty! Be quiet!" his voice lowers so that I almost miss it, "Around this corner..."

Hmmm... I wonder what they'll do. Seeing some strange chick pointing a single arrow at a giant mob.

This night is about to get very interesting...

 **Kid's P.o.V.**

Coming around the last corner, I stop short. This is NOT something you expect to see on any given day.

What I see is... the ENTIRE mob being held at arrow point by some girl in a black cloak. What is even more surprising, is that her soul literally just came into existence, the moment I spotted her.

The girl then speaks in a rather harsh sounding voice, "Greetings, Death the Kid. What in the world are you doing here?"  
How... how does she know my name?!

The lead gangster then steps forward saying, "Its a girly!" He licks his lips and gets a hungry look in his eyes. Waving the girl over, he says, "Come here, girly... Come over here so I can show you how to make love!" The other gangsters start to chuckle and hoot, shoving each other around.

The girl shudders slightly and cocks her head saying, " First off, that's disgusting! Secondly, over my dead body! Finally, why should I let you? Considering, I'm here to take your souls!"

What in the world!? That's why I'M here! Raising Liz and Patty I come up beside her saying, "I don't know who you are, but you can't do this alone. Either way, who said you could take their souls anyway?"

I hear her chuckle darkly as the mob starts to rush at us. She shoots four arrows in rapid succession, and says, "Death did." I look at her utter shock.

Father? Why? Who is this girl then? Why is she doing this on her own?

She looks at quickly with black eyes and smirks at expression no doubt. "I'm a student too, you know." She resumes her shooting, so I quickly join her.

"If your a student, then why have never seen you before? Who are you? Also, who's your weapon?" The last question came out more like an afterthought, I just couldn't sense another soul on her, that could be her weapon.

Yet, the bigger question is, why didn't I sense her soul BEFORE coming around the corner? It was like her soul just came into existence the moment I spotted her.

I could feel that she was smirking again as she chuckled. The mob, being so humongous, surrounded us. Fighting down 'at the moment' panic, we go back-to-back and continue to shoot them down.

"Hmm... it seems you want my life story..." I cringe slightly at the blunt truth of the statement. "Preferring not to be extremely rude, I'll tell you this much. My name is Silence. Silence Forgotten. As for your questions, you've never seen me before because you never see me in the first place, and will never remember me. I have no weapon partner, I make my weapon out of my own soul wavelength, along with the arrows."

Patty then says, rather loudly, "COOL! Hey big sis, do you think we could do that too?! It sounds SO COOL!"

"Patty..." Liz replies exasperated, "I don't we could... We'd have to special in a different way to pull that off."

"If you say so, big sis..."

'THRUM' The final shot is done by Silence, leaving all of us surrounded by around forty, floating souls.

I turn to face Silence as Liz and Patty begin to collect the souls. Silence's bow disappears and she throws off her hood to reveal shoulder length black hair to match her eyes, and pale white skin. She's... she's absolutely perfect! Beautiful!

"You can keep the souls. I don't need them as much as you do." Silence says, waving a hand to all the souls still floating around us.

That wasn't the question I still have in mind, and seeing how absolutely beautiful she is, I'm finding it rather hard to focus. Yet... why is she doing this to me? What is wrong with me?! "What... What did you mean by never remembering you? I'm finding you rather unforgettable."

A light blush dusts her cheeks, making me feel as if I need to hug closely... and I need to stop this train of thought.

Silence then replies, "That's the first time I've heard that..." she shakes her head, "I may seem 'unforgettable,' but within the hour, you won't remember I even existed."

"...WHAT!?" How is that even possible?!

Silence turns and to walk away, "Exactly," she pulls up her hood and vanishes around the nearest corner.

"WAIT! SILENCE!" I yell after her, hoping she'll stop, and I quickly run around the corner she'd used. Spotting her in the shadows, still walking away, I catch up to her. Grabbing her shoulder, I spin her around.

Silence blinks at me in surprise. Warningly she says, "Reaper..."

Holding onto her arms I say, in a rather rushed manor, "I honestly don't care Silence."

What's gotten into me? What the hell is with this emotion going through me? Why do I feel as if I'll die without Silence? I have only known her for half an hour at the most!... Is... Is this what they call... love?

I look deep into Silence's eyes and continue, " I don't want to forget you, not now, not ever." Her eyes go wide, and I lean in and kiss her.

She freezes at first, then slowly starts to kiss back. Her lips are incredibly soft, and this is feeling so incredibly... right. I pull Silence into a tender embrace. After several minutes, I break the kiss, and lean my forehead against hers. She slowly opens her eyes, reveals what is a reflection of my own emotions.

"Why not just come with me, Silence? Stay with me, stick around out of the shadows? Come with me and hang out with my friends and myself? Please, Silence? For me?" I was holding her eyes till the end, when she looked away, not meeting my gaze.

"I can't do that, Kid. Not now... not ever..." Silence then looks back up at me, with pain filled eyes, while I tired to ignore the heart wrenching pain that statement brought on, but I just can't.

"Why not? Silence, just, why not?!" I return despairingly, holding onto her for, what feels like, dear life.

Sadness fills her eyes as she replies, "Simply because, I'd have to reintroduce myself, every, single, day. I don't- no- can't do that, it would break me," she then went on quietly, yet bitterly, "Besides, how can I even think to be claiming myself to be a person worth knowing, if I don't even know I am?"

What is that suppose to mean?

Then Silence continues, louder and sad once more, " I'm sorry Kid. It was nice to officially meet you, but I simply can not do what your asking me to do." Silence smirks/smiles and softly puts a hand on my cheek, "Good-bye, Death the Kid."

As she's specking, I feel my heart breaking. The sadness in her voice is heart wrenching, yet the way she says my name... is making my heart pound wildly.  
As she tries to turn away, I despairingly say to her, "Silence, please... don't do this! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Silence seems to be holding back tears as she softly says, " Close your eyes Kid," unwilling, I obey. "Farewell Kid, I'll be watching you." As she softly kisses me, my mind goes blank, this is meant to be the last one.

After a minute, my mind comes back online, and I open my eyes to see Silence has left. Why? Why did she have to leave? Slamming a fist against the neatest wall, I curse the fact that I didn't try harder to get her to stay. Feeling rather empty, I look in the direction she must have left in, and sigh. I wish I could go after her, but the same thing would just happen again... I could just track her soul!... But... What did it look like again? Why can't I remember that?! Shaking my head I try to clear it, I start to head back towards Liz and Patty, what was Silence's last name, again? She told me... I know she did!

Why can't I remember?!

 **Silence P.o.V.**

What the hell is wrong with me?! How the hell can I be falling in love in only thirty minutes?! Seriously!

As I'm still walking along, trying to conserve my energy for the run back to Death City, I wipe the back of my hand across my eyes. Tears! Of all things!

I take off running, going faster than I did coming here, I should be back in Death City by tomorrow afternoon. Then I can return to my corner... I can watch Kid...  
NO! Stop thinking about him! There is nothing that can be done, within a minute, that could change this situation! As long as my identity is gone, I have no hope, no chance at happiness.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the story seems to move a bit on the fast side right here, but its how it came out.**

 **Also, on how it doesn't seem like much of a "Two star" Mission..keep in mind, there are two of them, it makes it easier.**


	4. Witch Finding

~The next day~

I walk into the Death Room saying, "Hello Lord Death, Death Scythe Silence Forgotten, reporting in." I come to a stop in front of Lord Death, rather breathless. It'd been a long and tiring run from that city last night, so I need rest now.  
He turned to look at me, head tilted, "Hmm?" Then I click for him, "Oh! Hiya hiya, Silence! How's it goin'?!"  
I shrug, "Same as ever: Alright, I guess. Just need a rest, is all. I didn't get any souls last night though."  
Lord Death nods, "Sorry 'bout that! I tried to convinced Kid not to go, but he wouldn't take no for an answer!"  
"That's fine." I reply with a slight smile. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh, which quickly turns into a cough. I'm nearly forced double over from the force of it.  
Lord Death comes over to me, "Are you okay Silence?"  
I nod. Its merely a coughing fit, which I've been doing far to much recently. I sit down on the floor, "I'm alright. Its just a coughing fit. Anyway, I need to figure out who that witch is, and fast. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, like my soul is starting to give out. I guess fifty years without an identity is starting to kill me." I nearly sigh, but stop myself. I don't need to cough my guts out.  
Lord Death nods to me, "Well, unless we know her name, you can't do much!"  
I nod in agreement. What is her name? What does she look like? Making a quick decision, I decide to take a quick trip down memory lane, to the first thing I remember. Putting total concentration into this, I feel the memory come to life again. Clutching my head draw a sharp breath, as an unbearable pain strikes my head.  
"Silence? Ssiiilecccnnnneee?! Are you ok?!" I hear Lord Death's voice, but it sounds faint, far away, and fading. I close my eyes, and in a flash, I remember.

_"_ _The nonexistent girl... now, why don't we see how long you live!" Some lady, one that is towering over me, her long, wet red hair, hanging down in my face nearly touching me. Leaning in closer over my shivering, wet body, I look up into her white eyes as she says, "Remember me girl, and do die trying to find me, just like those before you. You will have no hope to the day you die, which, I wonder how that will take? You are such a pathetic little girl, so unbelievably weak!" I flinch back in..._ _something_ _. What is this that I'm feeling? What does it mean?  
_ _The lady smiles, "Now you see it, don't you, you little weakling? You know NOTHING! And you never will! No one shall ever know you, never remember you! EVER! You are, and always will be, Forever forgotten! Forever a silent voice! You are a silence forgotten!"_

My eyes snap open. I feel faint and fall over backwards panting, terrified, trying to erase her face from my mind.  
"Silence? HheeLLLlllooooOO? Anybody in there?" I look up, only to see Lord Death's mask, inches from my face.  
"AH!" I shout startled, and strike out by reflex.  
Lord Death leans back and bounces around a few times, "Well! Glad to see your back from your stroll down memory lane!"  
I stand up slowly, not sure if my legs will hold me or not. "I saw her," a whisper as I shudder, "I saw the witch that cursed me." I hug myself tight, still terrified out of my mind. Terror. That's what I felt that day, pure terror. Just remembering her face... I shudder. No wonder I tried so hard to forget her face.  
"Really?! That's fantastic, Silence!" I look at Lord Death, who is bouncing around happily. How can he be so... happy, all the time?! "So...," he tilts his head,"What's her name?"  
Not trusting my voice, I wait till the images stop flashing through my mind at hyper speed. Dropping my arms to my sides, sighing, "I never found out her name."  
"...Hmm...alrighty then! What's she look like!"  
"Well... she had a large amount of red hair, it was wet at the time so it looked really long, pure white eyes, and this strange belt that had some weird looking charms on it. That's I can remember about her." I shiver once more.  
Lord Death tilts his the other way, "We'll have to check the records! Then it shouldn't be hard to find her!"  
I keep quiet. Finding her shouldn't be hard... the fighting her part will be hard. I won't be able to pull this off on my own, or at all, which is bad news. It'd be so simple if I could, but I'm getting weaker every day also, she might try to bribe me somehow, which is bad.  
Lord Death seemed to be reading my mind, "Once she's been tracked down, I'll set up a team to help you defeat her. If you go at this alone, no doubt she'll try to bribe into doing something for her to return your identity, so if your not alone, it should be a piece of cake!"  
I cock an eyebrow, skeptical. This will NOT be a piece of cake... whatever he means by that. All I know is this is not going to be easy.  
Running a hand through my hair, I sigh again. Turing to leave I say, "Very well then. I'll be back here again in a few days. Farewell, Lord Death."  
"Bye Silence! See ya then!" I wave back towards Lord Death, walking out of the Death Room.

 **If she seems a bit clueless to certain phrases, like 'a piece of cake,' its because she didn't really interact with people around the time the phrase came about more often. She kept to herself after all!**


	5. Who Are You?

_~Five days later~_  
The past several days have been ridiculous! If life had been strange or hard before, now it was unbelievably torturous. I couldn't stay focused on the lesson no matter what I did, I nearly showed myself more than once. ALSO, every time I saw _him_ , I had to get a grip on all of my feminine impulses. Life officially sucks. I've been reminded why I tried to avoid things like this, it IS how I've managed to not give up before... so, why now? Why is this happening now?  
Sure, I have been cutting myself off from the world for fifty years, but STILL! Sigh. I must be getting soft. Well, considering the fact that I keep getting so sick, and never fully recovering... I shouldn't be so surprised. This is making the need to find that blasted witch even worse.  
This would also be easier if I could a certain grim reaper out of my head, oh Kid! Why do you have to make me feel this way!?  
Whatever. I need to check with Lord Death today before I drive myself over the edge. Now... I just have to wait till lunch, except, its currently two minutes till eight.  
Two minutes later, the door opens, and surprise, surprise! Its Kid! Watching him head to his seat, I silently tap my fingers, holding in conflicted emotions... I sneak a glance at Kid. Dang it! I need to stop this! I look away, only to look back, and look away again. Sigh. I am so screwed. I keep repeating this process, like I have for the past five days, and eventually just give up. I just watch Kid, and Dr. Stein's lesson fades out.

'DING! DONG! DEAD! DONG!'

The bell snaps me out of my fantasy world. ...Damn it! What the hell, Silence! I have got to STOP this! Its not like I can have something as simple as happiness.  
Thank Lord Death its finally lunch time!  
The second the classroom empties, I'm bolting towards the Death Room. I reach the Death Room, ready to double over from breathlessness.  
Once I can breath properly I say, "Lord Death, Death Scythe Silence Forgotten here." I walk up the platform, glad that I'd had the past five days to rest up, regain my strength.  
Facing me, Lord Death flashes me a peace sign saying, "Hey, hey, heyo, Silence! Feeling better?" he tilts his head.  
Nodding I say, "Better, not my best, but better none the less. Beyond all the niceties, have you found the witch?"  
Lord Death replies, "Nearly! But, I figured you might want to find do a quick mission, to make sure your okay... Get my drift?"  
"Fine! If means I can get after her sooner, then I will!" my patience was starting to run out. "Either way, what information DO you have on the witch? I'd like to know what I can beforehand, to prepare myself for the fight."  
Lord Death nods in agreement, "I see your point. Alrighty then! Her name is Meghan the Jackrabbit Witch, she's got a knack for memory charms, apparently! She lives someplace in Las Vegas! That's all we have so far!"  
Satisfied, I close my eyes nodding. Opening them, "Great! oh, you said something about a team? Who's going to be on this team?"  
"...That's a secret! But your mission tonight takes you to Las Vegas, also! Here's the info you need for tonight," he hands me an envelope, "So, off you go!"  
I head out of the Death Room, looking the mission over. This will be a nice trip!

A while before class ends, I'm working on the last worksheet, thinking about my trip, when everyone hears, "Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Li and Patty, report to the Death Room!"  
As the names are listed, I put names to faces, having seen most people before, and heard names on more than one occasion. Until, I heard Kid's name being called, then I freeze, practically blushing, I watch them leave. I wonder what they're up to?

 _~Las Vegas Outskirts~_

Following the directions on the papers, I start into the city, only to be stopped by the sound of yelling. Curious I follow the sound around the corner of the nearest building, only to see... the group that had been called out of class earlier today.  
"YAHOO! BRING IT ON YOU DAMN WITCH! I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR, HERE TO TAKE YOUR SOUL! YAHO-!"  
"MAKA CHOP!" 'BAM!' BlackStar was slammed into the sidewalk, face first. Maka, the blonde one, with the book, stood over BlackStar. "BlackStar you idiot! we're not here to yell, attracting the witch! We're here to track her down and kill her!"  
From my spot around the corner, I heard Kid's sigh. "Maka's right, BlackStar. We're here to hunt down the Witch Meghan, not her hunt us down."  
Meghan?! They'er hunting Meghan?! But, that's my job! Fuming with anger, I decide to follow them.  
After following them for about twenty minutes, I'm about to jump out and tell them to move faster, when they and myself end up in a dead end. Looking around, I get a bad feeling, something was off...  
"A dead end!? What in the world?!" I heard Maka yell out at the wall.  
Still looking around, I hear a faint chanting. Looking for the voice I spot HER on a fire escape, behind all of us, and I just freeze up.  
Just the sight of Meghan has me wanting to run, yet horror dawns on me as I realize the chanting is for a spell. A spell she plans to use on the others... What if its to give them the same fate as me?  
I can't just leave them to this fate! It's not the right thing to do! I'm going to help them, even if it's the last thing I do!  
Watching the ball of evil looking energy form in Meghan's hand, I get ready to spring, to stop it, one way or another.

Kid's P.o.V.

While everyone was busy arguing, I considered the fact that this might be a trap, its highly likely, as Father had told us to be careful.  
Then hearing a shout from behind, we all turn around to see what just happened.  
The sight that greets us is a bit strange.  
On a fire escape, stands the witch, with shocked expression.  
In front of us is a black cloaked figure, holding a wickedly glinting hunting knife.  
Then to the right of the figure is a small smoking crater.  
What just happened here?  
The figure then throws off the black hood to revile shoulder length pitch black hair, and pale, nearly paper white skin. Its a girl.  
That black hair... the paper white skin... why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen this girl before?  
Then she holds the knife vertically, and it turns into a long bow.  
I freeze in total shock, as it all comes back to me. Silence... Silence Forgotten... MY Silence... She's standing right in front of me, so close, yet so far away, jus out of arms reach.  
The total silence is broken as Meghan speaks, "Who. Are. You. Girl?!" It was very deliberate, her British accent stands out as she tries to contain her anger.  
Silence replies, " You know who I am Meghan. I'm Silence Forgotten. The silence 'forgotten', remember? Its only been a 'few' years, you can't have forgotten me already... oh, wait. EVERYONE forgets me, so what about you?"  
Meghan's eyes narrow, in a controlled voice, "A 'few' years, you say? Well, if my memory serves me right, its been fifty! Its a wonder your still in such good shape!"  
Confusion and shock fill me. Fifty... years?! Silence has been like this for fifty years now?! No wonder she wants her identity back so much, but why is she going after this witch?  
"Kid! Do you have any idea what is going on here? Or who this girl is?" Liz asks, I stay silent. "Kid?"  
I just couldn't stop watching her, all of her beauty, then she coughed, violently. I snap out of daze and take a step towards Silence, when she stands up straight again. Taking a moment I wonder what that was all about then I remember the state her soul had been in the last time we spoke. Looking at her soul, I get another shock. It looks even weaker than last time.

Her soul... is dying.

* * *

 **I would like to take a moment and thank all of you that have followed and favorite my story. So, Thank You, all of you!**


	6. Identity Life No Identity Death

3rd P.o.V.

Shocked, Kid takes a step forward, which drew the witch's attention. Yet, to Kid, that didn't matter in the slightest. All that was in his mind, was that his Silence, was dying before his very eyes.  
"Kid! What in the world are you doing?!" Liz says, trying to get her meister's attention.  
Feeling utterly confused, Kid quietly says, "Silence..."  
Silence looks over her shoulder at Kid, and smirked slightly. She could see the confusion in his eyes, and wanted to tell him everything, but now was not the time. Right now, she was determined to keep them all from sharing in on her fate. Turning back towards Meghan, Silence says rather quietly, "Hello Kid."  
Kid steps forward as Silence's voice draws him in, but he stops when Maka puts a hand on his shoulder. As Kid turns towards Maka, she asks, "Umm...Kid...do you know what is going on here?" and waves a hand towards Silence and Meghan.  
Turning back to watch Silence, Kid replies, "No, not really." But in his mind, he was only thinking of Silence. How is she dying? How come she never came to him? Not once, between the last time they saw one another, and now? Why has she and does she do this to me?!  
"Oh! Little Miss Forgotten, has friends! Lets celebrate!" Meghan claps her hands in mock congratulation, "To bad for all of you! Your all going to die now!"  
Silence sets her mind. It is time to finish this damn witch! Taking several steps forward she states, "Stay back. All of you. This is my fight, not yours."  
"WHAT!?" BlackStar yells, coming up beside Kid. "I DON'T THINK SO, EMO GIRL! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"  
Silence laughs harshly, "Don't make me laugh. You have no place in this. NONE of you do."  
"SO?! I CAME TO FIGHT A WITCH, NOT ARGUE WITH SOME RANDOM CHICK THAT COMES IN AND TRIES TO OUT DO ME!" BlackStar yells at Silence.  
"Hmph. I'm not trying to out do anyone. I'm just trying to...fix...a few things..."  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! I SHALL SURPASS GOD, AND A LITTLE PERSON LIKE YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!"  
"... Shut up. Just, shut up."  
"NO WAY WILL I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR, LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
"...Just. Shut. Up. Before. I. Decide. To. Take. You. Apart. Limb. From. Limb." Silence's voice got a darker and darker tone with each word. So much, that even Kid backed up a step or two, pulling BlackStar with him.  
Satisfied with the silence that followed her words, Silence lifts her bow. Rapidly, she pulls back the string, loading up an arrow, and fires at Meghan.  
Not prepared for it, Meghan can only move a little bit, and ends up taking the arrow in the arm. Yelping in pain, Meghan tries to remove the arrow, but it won't come out.  
Glaring at Silence, Meghan yells, "You insolent little girl! You shall pay for that! With your death!"

Silence P.o.V.

Well... this is going _much_ better than expected! Heavy sarcasm. No, in the time I that conversation happened, I made my choice. I'm going to get rid of this witch. I don't care if I don't remember. I'll take her out, take her out _with_ me, or die trying. I may not know the seven people standing behind me, but their lives are worth more than mine, by tenfold.  
I let several more arrows loose at Meghan. She knew better this time, but that didn't bother me. What was bothering me, was how each shot was effecting me. This has never happened to me before, so, why now? What exactly is wrong with me now?  
I know what the problem is, I just don't want to believe it. I...I...I'm dying, I know that now for a fact. My time is finally up. I feel only a slight twinge of regret, that I could not find my happiness, my place in this world. I knew from the very beginning, that I couldn't have what I wanted so much, but now is not the time to bother myself with lonely thoughts. I have lives to save!  
Staring Meghan dead in the eye, she knows whats happening to me, and she plans to use that to her best of advantage. Damn her. This will not end well for me...  
Grinning wickedly, Meghan starts to charge up some more energy balls, two this time. Mind whirling, I know this is meant to make me use up what remaining energy I have, but I won't stop till the last breath leaves my body. Now smirking, Meghan aims at two different points in the group, and now I just have to counter this mess...  
Meghan lets the balls of energy fly. I quickly change weapons, and painfully draw back another arrow. I focus on the tip and make it expand widely, and almost drop to my knees from the sudden draining of energy, I fire the arrow, which manages to deflect the energy ball to the ground. Where it promptly exploded on the concrete beneath it. Jumping forward to intercept the other energy ball, changing the bow to the knife, and deflected at the ground also.  
In the momentary victory I smirk, which abruptly stops as I fall to my knees and cough. Hard. Once I stop, I look at the ground beneath me, to see blood. MY blood, at that. Good god, I didn't think my condition would worsen this quickly! Wiping a hand across my mouth, I wipe the blood off my mouth. Taking several deep breaths, I try to steady my pulse, with little success.  
I close my eyes for a few seconds, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Snapping my eyes open, I look at the person, only to find myself looking at Kid's face. My pulse starts racing all over again, and I barely manage to hold down a blush. With a conflicted expression, Kid speaks for only us to hear, "Silence, are you alright?" I nod, not trusting my voice enough to speak. "Silence...," Kid looks at me with utter confusion and hurt, "Why did say what you did to me that night? Why didn't you just come to me?"  
Looking him dead in the eyes now, I reply, "It was true as I knew it then, also I couldn't bring myself into your life. I am nothing, Just an empty shell of a long forgotten girl, what good am I in this world? No matter what you say to me I know this is the truth. Now, let me do my job. Let me finish, and end, this fight with Meghan."  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU JUST RISK YOURSELF FOR US, FOR ME, LIKE THIS!" Kid exclaims rather loudly in my ear.  
Frowning at Kid I merely say, "She can't hurt me anymore than she already has, while all of you have so much to lose. Kid, just let me go. I have to do this for your sake." He blinks in surprise, and that gives the moment I need. Standing up, I turn to Meghan, to see watching me with an amused expression.  
"I didn't know you have a lover!" Meghan grins evilly, and starts to chuckle madly. "This is so unexpected!"  
Growling, I bring my bow back, and manage to nail a shot again. Right in her gut.

Kid's P.o.V.

Silence's last words keep spinning in my head, as I stand up straight, dazed. I get snapped out of it as I hear growling. Silence, Silence is growling. She then quickly shoots Meghan again, successfully. Then she doubles over coughing once more. It kills me to see this happen to her, and to powerless to fix it.  
I look up at Meghan, to see her smiling at me. What is she up to now?! Hasn't she caused enough damage already?!  
She charges up another energy ball, and looks at me, dead in the eyes. She plans to shoot me, while Silence is still recovering. Horror dawns on me with this notion.  
Meghan fires, and knowing that there is nothing I do, I close my eyes bracing for the impact. After several seconds, it becomes obvious nothing is going to happen to me. I open my eyes. 

"Silence!"


	7. SILENCE!

Kid PoV

"Silence!"  
With wide eyes, I spin her around, and see this dazed look in her eyes. She starts to cough again, doubling over she coughs up a lot of blood, I can't tear my eyes away. She starts to fall over and I catch her before she can hit the ground and try to help her stand, even as I feel I am on the verge of panicking. In the background, I can hear psychotic laughter coming from Meghan, she is extremely proud of what she has done here tonight.  
"Silence? Are you alright?!" I question her, trying not to panic, which I would end up doing her place.  
She looks so calm, as if nothing is wrong. She gives an almost withering look, and wipes the blood off her face and nods. She then tries to stand on her own, but ends up clutching her stomach, which is where the energy ball must have hit her. Seeing the pain in her expression now, I felt my blood boil, and I now I want to kill that witch, just to help her get this witch off her case.

Silence PoV

Damn. That energy ball hurt a lot, right in the gut too. The intensity of the pain caused me to start coughing, which led to falling over. Except, I never hit the ground, but I felt arms catch me. Who in the world...?  
"Silence? Are you Alright?!" Kid. Kid caught me...and he is panicking...  
I just end up giving a withering look, and proceed to wipe the blood off my mouth. It tastes so disgusting, but I end up nodding to Kid. I need him to let me go. I need to get rid of Meghan, NOW. I try to push Kid off, but the pain in my stomach says otherwise. Pain washes over me as I feel Kid hold onto me again, and then he starts to tense up. It takes less than a second to realize that its out of anger, at Meghan, for me.  
My stomach flutters a bit in the light of this, but I dismiss it. I have to, there is nothing else to it, I HAVE to save them. On this thought, determination fills me, and I somehow find the strength to push past the pain filling my stomach and the sickness that has plaguing me for a while now.  
Looking up at Meghan, I see the shock dawn on her face and Kid's protests in the background. The look on her face is priceless, as I straighten up and take several advancing steps towards her. I know what I'm doing, and now, in this moment, I am not afraid. Not afraid that my death is on hand, that no matter what I try, I WILL die tonight...How very redundant of me.  
Gathering my strength, I summon my knife and charge at Meghan, even if it seems like a suicidal thing to do... I'm gonna do this fucking shit!  
Her expression changes rapidly, she becomes serious, and starts to shoot mini-energy balls. Thinking on my feet, I dodge them expertly, and make my way over to her.  
"BANG! BANG!' Something shoots Meghan from behind me, instantly I knew it was Kid. I've seen him fire his guns before, and besides, who else has glowing pink bullets? Kid must have finally excepted what I'm doing, even if he doesn't like it much. This throws Meghan off long enough for me to reach the area below her, and quickly climb up the fire escape to her. Reaching the top, I see Meghan looking around for me.  
Holding my knife up, I pant, "Well... do you ...have anything... else to say before... you meet your end... Meghan?" Meghan spins to my direction, utter shock on her face, which turns to a knowing look, which brings my guard up. I point my knife at her neck.  
Smirking, Meghan says to me, "Are you sure you'd rather not just die? The life you led... is to laugh at! You would be better off not knowing," insert chuckle, "the things you have done..."  
I scowled at her, true I curious as to what she was talking about, but I can deal with the consequences of my previous life. I just want to live. I finally have something to live for...What. In. The. World? Why am I even thinking this?...With my death so close, why am I still thinking about living?  
In my second of distraction, Meghan jumps at me. Snapping out of haze, I see her coming, I raise my blade. It goes into her chest. Looking shocked, Meghan looks down on the blade, and coughs up her own blood. I go ridged as she falls forward onto me.  
Her labored breathing fills my ear, in my shock, I hear her speak to me. "Ah, Silence...I now thank you. Yo-your curse was yours as much as it was mine... in the end. You have... set me free." she coughs, and I feel blood land my back, "Be...be wary of your true self. Do not...do not let the past repeat its self...Let these fifty years... be your... life lesson... my... ** _daughter_**..."

Meghan stops breathing.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness, but this is how this part of the story goes. I will be updating again on Wednesday, as we are going on a family vacation, and I will not have the time nor the computer access to update sooner. Until then!**


	8. Curse Breaking

My eyes went wide and my world just freezes. I can't breath, can't hear a thing. Is it true? Is Meghan my mother? If so, why did she do this to me? Why did she curse me? I have so many questions now, but the only person that could answer them, is dead in my arms.

The weight of Meghan-no- _mom_ is getting worse, and what's more, my vision is starting to swim and go black. Unable to hold our weight's up any longer, I feel myself fall off of the fire escape. From below, I can hear Kid yell my name, but everything seems rather dreamlike at the moment. Since I hadn't had a grip on Meghan's body before this, she falls a distance away from me. The fall turns into slow motion as I watch her body turn black and convert, so that all that's left is her soul, floating down after me.

Now, with so many more questions in my head, I notice my time is up for good. Breathing is getting harder, keeping my eyes open feels like a losing battle, and with my fading pulse I feel my body becoming lead-like.

Time speeds up again as the ground comes rushing up at my face. Turning over, I watch the sky. That's what I want now, to watch the stars as I vanish from this world forever….

Only, the impact I was expecting, never comes. Instead, I felt someone catch me. Looking at their face, my heart somehow found a way to pound drastically in my chest as I stare into Kid's worried beyond belief face. How in the world….? My face is heating up to now…. my god….. Why do you make me feel this way, Kid?

"Silence….?" I hear Kid's voice, but it sounds far away again, why? If I'm going to die hearing his voice, I want to hear it properly! "Silence, don't die on me! Don't you dare die!" he was pretty much shouting that me, then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Please Silence…. I…I won't be able to live with myself, without you… Silence, I-I… love you…."

My eyes widened a bit, as I took in a shuddering breath. If I had the strength, I would hug him, but….. I don't. I can hardly even move. Then, I felt a tear hit my cheek… Kid is now crying. Crying, that I was dying. He leans down and rests his head on my cheek, crying, not even trying to hide it. Against my own will, I felt tears welling in my own eyes. I guess… I love him too.

But, how am I suppose to break this curse?! I'm running out of time fast, and my ticket out of it is dead! Wait a minute… Meghan/Mom, said something about this curse being a burden of both of us… That's it! Her soul is key! Now… to muster the strength to tell Kid I need her soul, before one of the idiots he came here with takes it!

Taking in several deep breaths, Kid lifts his head as looks me in the eye. I whisper as loudly as I can, "Her soul….. Kid….. I need her soul…." He looks at me in confusion. Even as I lay on my death bed, he still manages to frustrate me?! How?! Taking another deep breath, "To break… the curse… I need her soul….!"

Realization dawns in his eyes as he grasps what I just said. He quickly gets up and searches for Meghan's soul. As for me, I close my eyes, resting them a bit. I'm just so tired….

Kid PoV

As soon as the realization hit I was up, looking around for Meghan's soul. It was here someplace! I saw it float down myself! My searching becomes more frantic as I notice Silence closes her eyes.

 _'_ _Don't die, Silence, don't die on me.'_

Suddenly, I notice that BlackStar is laughing obnoxiously loud. Rather irritated that he can be so cheerful at such an awful time, I quickly stride over to the rest of them.

I was about to yell at BlackStar when I noticed why he was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE THAT STUPID WITCH'S SOUL!" He is yelling out while laughing really hard, holding out Meghan's soul, Silence's lifeline, like a prize.

Angered, my eyes become shadowed by my bangs as a dark and darkening aura surrounds me as I get closer to the idiot. The others notice my look and back up with wide eyes. BlackStar comes back up from a back arching laugh, to see everyone backing away.

"What's the matter with you guys?! Why are you all looking so scared? My awesomeness is nothing to scared of!" BlackStar is utterly confused at this point, and his idiocy is only fueling my anger.

Oh well. I will have to express my anger at him later. Right now, I need Meghan's soul. I HAVE to save Silence, I just can't live without her.

I had felt SOMETHING was off recently, an ache in my chest or as if someone was watching me. It had been Silence the whole time, just like she said she would be, she watched me. Now though, I fully understand why she couldn't stay with me. I DIDN'T remember her, but now that was all going to change. Once this blasted curse that robbed Silence of her life is broken, she'll be free to come with me.

Coming up behind BlackStar, he finally turns around. "Oh hey, Kid. What's with that look? You like your ready to murder someone! If you do, tell me! It'll help boost my reputation!"

"Is that all you care about BlackStar?!" Maka asks coming up.

BlackStar looks at Maka, "No, but, A BIG MAN LIKE ME NEEDS TO BE KNOWN EVERYWHERE MAKA! HAHAHAHAH!"

Maka got a tick mark over her head, and decides to ignore BlackStar for the time being. She gives me a confused look, as hands clenched into fists and they start shaking with anger. "Kid? What in the world has got you this worked up? Is it something about that girl," points to Silence, "what happened to her? She just… fell off that fire escape."

I flinch slightly, remembering the look on her face as she fell, like as if she didn't want was happening to happen, yet she knew she was powerless to stop it.

"Yes Maka, it had everything to do with Silence. I will explain it later, but right now," I look at BlackStar and hold out my hand, "I need that witch soul, no _Silence_ needs that soul. Hand it over BlackStar." The last sentence being more of a demand.

BlackStar gives me a, 'Are-You-Nuts?' look. "Why should I? Giving it to that show stealing girl will be pointless! She looks like she's dead!"

I take a quick glance at Silence, and I feel the color drain from my face. He's right…. her soul is starting to fade ever faster…

Snapping back to BlackStar, I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "That's why she needs it, idiot! That soul will save Silence!" I hear Maka gasp as she put the pieces together. I end up putting a lot more stress into those two sentences than I meant to, but I need to get my point across to BlackStar.

BlackStar still looked defiant, not wanting to give up the soul he had claimed as his own. "So? She shouldn't have stolen my show then!"

Now my hands were shaking as I try to resist the urge to knock this idiot out cold.

Maka decides to interrupt, "She's been cursed, hasn't she?" BlackStar's 'eh?' can be heard as I look at Maka and nod. She furrows her brows and continues, "So, let me get this straight: Silence was cursed by Meghan and the curse is now killing her," I nod again, "Then in order to break the curse, she needs the soul of the witch who cursed her to break it, right?"

As I nod again looking straight at her, I saw a smirk find its way onto her face. Cocking a single eyebrow, "You like her, don't you, Kid?"

A slight blush find its way onto my face, as BlackStar bursts out laughing. Maka got a double tick mark. She locks eyes with me, and we both agree, this is not a time to joke around. A person's-my Silence-life was on the line here!

Maka goes around to behind BlackStar and raises her book, "MAAAAKKKKAAAAA CHOP!" She brings the book down hard on BlackStar's head, and he falls out of my grasp and to the ground.

Nodding a thanks to Maka, I grab Meghan's soul out of BlackStar's now limp hand and race over to Silence.

 _I just hope I can still save her…._

Silence PoV

With my eyes closed, I get no chance to even rest. I have to focus solely on breathing, making myself inhale then exhale. Inhale then exhale. I hear several voices filter through my focus. Kid is mad as hell. Some idiot wouldn't give Kid something, most likely Meghan's soul, its still weird to consider her my mom…. Then there is loud laughter, then a yelling of "MAAAAKKKKAAAAA CHOP!"

I wonder what is going on over there… Eh, why am I bothering myself with these pointless questions? Focus Silence, focus! You need to keep breathing! Kid is coming, he has to be… my pulse is starting to really fade now… I don't have much time left.

 _Please hurry Kid, please hurry…._

I hear footsteps, _rushing_ footsteps. Kid. I crack my eyes open to see his face. It holds traces of anger and fear, but it is or less filled with worry and relief… what an odd combination…

I spot the soul in Kid's hand as he lifts me into a sitting position and pulls me into his lap. My face flushes red involuntarily, making Kid crack a small smile.

I look into his eyes and he knows what to do. At this point, I'm to weak to even attempt to talk. Resting me against his chest, Kid opens my mouth with one hand, and feeds the soul to me with his other.

Mustering the strength to swallow, I do. Afterwards, I find myself taking gasping breaths… I've almost reaching my end now…. Then, I feel it. A small burst of energy starting in stomach. I sigh softly in relief as my breathing becomes more regular. Only, now I feel myself blacking out. The curse, the sealing on memories is gone, and now come the memories…

As the world fades out slowly, I manage to whisper to Kid, "Kid, I-I'm scared. What...what if I'm really some kind of monster?"

Kid silently pulls me closer to him and he kisses my forehead. Hugging me closer, I start to lose myself the darkness of my mind. The last thing I hear is Kid saying, "I will **always** love you Silence. No matter **who** you were in the past, that person is not who are now... **my Silence** "

If had the strength to blush at that statement, I would have.

Kid had been dying to call me his...

 _I could hear it in his voice…..._

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday as I had hoped I would be able to. We got in late and spent all day today cleaning up peaches that are ripe and ready to be eaten and canned. It overall took all day.**


	9. Jaylee Striker

"Hahahahaha! Your a pathetic girl, you know that? Crawling over here for help." I laugh at the girl walking from my 'mom's' home. I hardly consider it my home, even if Aunt Meghan is practically my mom…. Oh well.  
Chuckling, I bring out my hunting knife. Grinning sadistically, I jump at the girl yelling, "BOO!"  
She runs in pure terror as my crazed laughter follows her. With a sigh, I put away my knife and head inside.  
Aunt Meghan has her hands on her hips as she looks at me disapprovingly. "Jaylee, I am very disappointed in you! Hurting that poor little girl with your bow! I know that you're a Death Weapon now, but still! You can't just go around flaunting your power!"  
Cocking an eyebrow at 'mom,' I laugh harshly and say, "Like you really care? I'm just a burden for you, a waste of magical talent."  
Mom shakes her head. "No Jaylee, what is a waste here, is the sadistic habits your father taught you. Your magical talent is something you take for granted."  
Scowling at Mom I say, "Dad was amazing! He taught me EVERYTHING about the human body! My only regret is that I can't just transform my arm into a weapon! That way I could FEEL all the blood coming out of the body I was cutting into! But NNOOOO! My weapon form just HAD to be screwed with by magic!"  
Mom looks at me with horror, "I would say you're a lucky one! Having no need for a meister, after all!"  
"Whatever. Hey, why do you just use your magic for healing? Why not use your power to, like, take over the world or something?"  
Now Mom's eyes go wide as I question everything she had ever done. "Now, why would I go do something like that!? That is not what our family's magic is for! Its to HELP people, not hurt them!"  
"So? Its not like it matters to me, I killed one of own kind!"  
Mom shakes her head at me. "You did, but that is beside the point here. You, just like your mother before you, are a natural at this magic! I don't get why you keep denying the healer inside you!"  
I wrinkle my nose, "You know what!? I don't get what dad ever saw in mother! I'm glad she ran away from us!" I ended with a shout.  
Mom has a look of disbelief on her face. "Is that what you really believe happened to your birth mother?"  
"Yes. Dad told me so himself!" I say with pride.  
Mom gives me a disbelieving look, "That isn't what happened, Jaylee! Your father KILLED her! With his bare hands! I should know, I saw the WHOLE thing!"  
I feel the color drain from my face. Mom has never told me a lie, she CAN NOT lie. She doesn't have it in her to lie, to anyone…. So, is that true?! Did dad really kill mother?!  
I stumble backwards to the nearest wall. Mother had loved me so much, I remember her telling me everyday… so I never understood why she just left me with dad…. When I still thought he was 'evil'.  
I can feel myself break inside, and all my horrid deeds became so clear… all because I believed a lie, I'd been told, and didn't want to believe. I shouldn't have ever believed that Mother would leave me! She loved me more than life itself! She told me!

My mind goes dark inside as I recall all the things I've done in five short years, ever since Mom brought me away from Father. The children I tortured in secret, the lives I didn't mean to take yet found joy the their deaths. The witch I killed to become a Death Scythe, how I spent over a month torturing her, getting her beg for the sweet mercy of death… All the evil, dark, and monstrous things I've done.

I scream.

* * *

I can see all their faces, all the agony and pain I caused them.

I want to take it all back, every last moment. But… I can't. Not now, not ever. Guilt fills me to the brim.  
Now tears are streaming down my face, as my screaming intensifies.  
Several minutes later my screaming calms down a bit, but not the pain inside my chest. That pain only gets worse, it feels like it's tearing me up from the inside. The tears won't stop, can't stop.

The pain. I want it to stop. If only for a moment. I can't sleep without seeing all the faces. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about food.  
Stop. Pain. I want it to stop.

Its been a few weeks since I found out, and I can't do a single thing. Its all imprinted into my mind, my heart, my very soul. I can't escape it even if I wanted to, which I desperately do.  
Mom is hating seeing me like this, I can see it in her eyes. Its hurting her too.  
"Jaylee… I've been trying to find a way to help you ease the pain… and I think I found one."  
I just look up at her, dead-like. I feel dead, so why not? "What? How can anything ease this guilt I feel?"  
Mom crouches down and sits beside me, and takes my hand in her's. "I know. Everyone says you just have to accept the fact that you did something to get over the guilt, but this wasn't your fault. I wish I had thought of the fact that you didn't know the truth before and told you, but I didn't. Now, we both have to live with it.  
Either way, I've been looking through spell books recently, and I think I found one that can help, in a sense."  
Looking at Mom with curiosity I ask, "What kind of spell? Will it hurt you to?"  
Mom smiles softly at me. "You want the truth?" I nod. "Well in that case, yes. See, the spell erases the person its cast on from existence. It takes the person's personality and gives it to the caster, but the part of the personality the person hates the most will be expressed by the caster. In turn, it entirely erases the person it is casted on from EVERYTHING, they simply cease to exist. No one will be able to remember them, EVER. What they do, simply vanishes.  
The only way to break this curse-like spell, is for the casted person to take the caster's life, and consume their soul."  
I remain silent as I took in all of this. "So you're saying, if I get this spell cast on me, no one will remember anything I ever did? Even if I myself don't remember it myself." Mom nods. I whisper to myself, "I could go guilt free…"  
Mom smiles at me. "Yes, but you do realize, I would be casting this spell? Then if you were ever to face me, I would be evil? You would have to kill me," my eyes widen, "That would be the only way to break the curse."  
I look at the ground. "I don't want to you, Mom…"  
"Jaylee, look at me," I look up at Mom, "I'll be okay, even if you do end up killing me. You will have a fresh start in life, without all this guilt. I just want to see you happy, that all your mother ever wanted too."  
I feel hope glow inside of me. Happy… that's all I want to be too. Free of this guilty mind that is haunting me.  
"Lets do it."

I sit there, nervous. Mom is casting the spell, and soon, Jaylee Striker will no longer exist.  
With this in mind, I listen to Mom's last words, the last words of the spell.  
"... and now, begone. End your existance, for you no longer deserve to walk the realm of memory. For now… YOU ARE NOTHING!"

And my world goes black...

* * *

 **I realize that a few reviews I never replied to, so I'm going to to do so here.**

purplegradient: **I realized that also as I wrote it, but I was in to deep to change and try to fix them. I'm glad you also agree they work.**

tim burton 42: **I do to, though when I first started the story, it was just suppose to be title alone... *sweatdrop***

MizuLawliet: **Thanks! I know, its cute and adorable~**


	10. The Guilt of the Guilty One

**Author info moment:**

 **Jaylee Striker, is the daughter of a brilliant healing witch and her greatest project, her husband an alleged madman. Her mother was busy most of the time, so the raising of Jaylee was left to her father, who wanted her to be like him, a crazy weapon. Her mother only tried to lead her down a path of good and to be a healer like herself, that is…. until her husband turned on her and killed her. Thus leaving him alone to raise Jaylee, that is until her Aunt Meghan stepped in and took control of Jaylee's upbringing. Only, Meghan did not know that Jaylee had been deceived her entire life by her father. Which lead to her being more and more like her father, until the event of the previous chapter happened.**

 **Jaylee has dark blue hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades with two inch dark gray tips. Her eyes are a dark green color, and she has a natural light tan. She likes to wear long shorts under a skirt, with long flowing sleeved shirts.**

* * *

Silence/Jaylee PoV

A buzzing fills my ears, as my head fills up with the memories… the guilt finds me again. Feeling my breathing pick up pace, panic sets in, as my senses start to come back to me. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, trying to once again block out memories of what I've done. But, this doesn't help. It never did, it won't now either.  
It doesn't take long before before my hearing starts to clear up some, and the first thing my ears are greeted with, is the sound of arguing. NOT something you want to wake t-wait… what… what if its someone to make me pay for the things I've done! I've done so many terrible,terrible things… why would I even deserve a single kindness?  
Tuning the arguing out, I focus my… magic… on healing my wounded senses. If I'm going to be going out, I at least want to know what is going on around me. It does not take long heal my sight, sense of smell, taste, or hearing. Only now the arguing is rather clear….but its not about me… I wonder why? The only sense that takes me a while to heal, is touch. After several minutes of effort, I fully restore it… only, why do I feel warmth on my back as if someone is holding me?  
Not wanting to open my eyes yet, for then my freedom shall surely end, I listen to the voices floating around me. Now, why do they seem familiar? As if I've heard them before?  
Then the warmth around me shifts, and I know its a person. What do they want? Why are they holding me? Then the person holding me speaks, "Will all of you shut up already!? Silence is bound to wake up soon, and I don't want the first thing she hears to be you all arguing!"  
S...Silence? That's not my name, but the person holding me believes it so, so… who is this person above me?  
Then who ever else is here, answer in unison, "Sorry Kid!" Kid… that name….is, familiar… Kid...wait! Death the Kid! I remember now!  
Fifty years… I finally found Mom… I… broke the spell. I **killed** Mom… Tears well in my eyes, Mom… I'm so, so sorry! I didn't ever want to kill you!  
As the silent tears slide down my face, Kid wipes them away, whispering to me, "Shh, Silence… I've got you… there is no need to cry." But, there is! All the lives I've ruined! It was my fault, for not seeing through the lies! The tears only come faster, the guilt.. oh, the guilt… is only getting worse! It's been fifty years… I can't apologize to the ones I hurt… even if I could, no one would forgive a monster like me…

 _What...what if I'm really some kind of monster?_

That line… it was more true than I would have ever thought. I _am_ a monster… and nothing will change that…. The tears come faster, and my lower lip starts to quiver as I hold in the wracking sob wanting to tear itself from inside me.  
I feel Kid pull me closer, I feel to limp to resist either way… feel dead inside once again. He starts to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, hoping to calm me down...but no. Nothing can fix what damage I have done, no words can heal those people. It can't be done, it just can't.  
As the tears come to slow down, Kid lowers me into his lap again, waiting on me to 'wake up.' Wait a minute… Kid said he loved me, but, I'm a witch. He is Grim Reaper… he should be hating me! I know he can see it in soul, I am a witch, a half witch, but a witch none the less!  
I slowly open my eyes, focusing on the eyes in front of me, Kid's eyes… I mean, who else would have bright two toned golden eyes? As focus comes to my eyes, I can see the worry, relief, and happiness in his eyes, along with a bit of anger. Its a rather odd combination… he seems to be good at making odd combinations work….  
Softly, Kid speaks to me, "Silence… you're awake! Thank goodness!"  
Thank goodness? Why did he say that? Swallowing hard, I manage to say, "My name… is not Silence…" That came out rather hoarsely.  
He blinks in slight confusion, before it clears up. Whispering soft and gentle-like, "Right… Your identity… do, do you remember who you were?"  
Looking away from him I reply, "Yes, I remember… and I wish I didn't…" I trail off.  
Kid holds me tighter, continuing softly, "Why? Why do wish you can't remember?"  
Tears well in my eyes as I grip him tightly, crying out in a broken voice, "I was monster!" he tenses up as I say that, "I-I hurt so many, so many innocent people! And… and now I can-can't take it back! I can't! I just can't!"  
He strokes the back of my head, trying to calm me down, which only helps a little. "Hey, listen to me..." my sobs slow to sniffles for a moment as he continues, "that doesn't matter anymore. That was in the past. You've had to live fifty years without knowing, learning how to be a better person than your former self. And now? You are a different person completely."  
As he finishes, I find that the guilt is letting up a bit. He's right. That is the **past** , this is **now** , and I have a **future** to live for! The world seems a bit brighter, even if regret follows me till the day I die, nothing can be done about what I did and I can't fix it. I will live, live to repay my wrongs.  
Then Kid breaks into my thoughts, "But… I still don't even know who you really are…"  
Letting out a light chuckle I say, the sobs halting completely, "Jaylee. Jaylee Striker. That's who I am. The daughter of a madman that made me a monster yet a weapon. The daughter of a good, healing witch… which makes me a healer myself"  
He pulls back in slight shock. "So… you really are part witch?" I nod, "I'm glad my eyes didn't deceive me. Not that it matters, I still love you for you, Jaylee."

I smile, a true full smile. The first one I've had in over fifty years. "Thank you, Kid." 


	11. Meeting With Death

Jaylee PoV

~ Back in Death City ~

Argue, argue, argue, and argue! That is all they are doing! Walking through the DWMA, all one can hear is arguing, and frankly, it's annoying! Rubbing my eyes, I yawn, I'm tired as can be. This past night has been so tiring… I don't want to think about it more than I have to either.

Tuning out the arguing people, I focus more on staying awake. It doesn't take long before I trip over my own feet, and fall towards the ground. Only for Kid catch me, and upright by my waist. Blinking in surprise, my voice comes out quite-like, "Thanks Kid."

He smiles at me, "Not a problem Jaylee."

We continues along, myself becoming more and more nervous with each step I take. I wonder what is going to happen to me… no doubt it's not going be nice. Stumbling again, I stand back upright, and feel something warm in my hand as I do so. Looking down at my hand, I see Kid's hand in mine. Looking up at him now, I feel a blush coming on, and he smiles. Jerking my gaze away from his, I watch where I'm going instead, but I don't miss the chuckle he gives at my behavior.

It doesn't take long before we reach the Death Room, and I feel like shaking in fear. Then Kid squeezes my hand reassuringly I feel a little more comfortable, but not much. With a sigh, I walk forward, ready to face my future, which will be decided by others...not that I really mind. How can I decide what is best for me, after all the shit I've done? We walk under the guillotines, and I swallow hard. I know they won't drop on me, but it feels like they should...

In the time that I'd managed to distract myself with imagining my death, we all reached the Death Room. Snapping out of my daze, I look up, only for Lord Death to get in my face.

"Hey, hey, heya, guys! Hey there Silence! Oohh~ You got a new look, hmm? You seem more real to now! I guess you got your identity back!" Lord Death rapid fires at me, and all I can do is blink. I know this is just how he is, but it doesn't feel right, considering who I really am.

Finally catching up to the moment, I shuffle my feet. "Lord Death… what are you going to do with me?" I look up at him, dark green eyes troubled.

He hums a bit. then pointing up a finger to the ceiling. "I know! put in class offically!"

My jaw drops, and my eyes go wide, as shock grips my body. I can sort of feel Kid's hug, but my mind is spinning too much for me to react. "B-but...why?"

He giggles. "You know… I never really forgot you Jaylee," I start at the fact he had in fact remembered me, but I'm not that surprised, "And since you have changed so much over the years, you can let go of all that guilt now. No one held a grudge against you, because they all found out you were under your father's influence." I cast my eyes down. "You have overcome the person you were, and are better person for your suffering."

I remain conflicted, "But-"

Lord Death cuts me off, "No buts! If it really bothers you that much, you might as well just work it off here then!~"

This causes me to blink, my mouth still halfway open, opens further as I see the possibilities of what I could do to help. I close my eyes as a soft smile breaches my face.

Kid shakes my shoulder to bring me back into the moment. "Hey… Jay… What do you think?" His eyes are hopefully as I reopen my eyes.

Softly, "I think… I'll do that."

* * *

 **Sorry this rather short. This chapter felt so awkward when writing, I had to try numerous times to get it to where it is.  
**


	12. Epiloge

Several years have gone by, and time and effort was all I really needed. The guilt is slowly receding. Its hard for it not to… not with the way Kid dotes over me when I get all depressed over the past. Its hard not to let him in… only because he grills the answers out of me when I wake up from nightmares. With his help, time, and support of the numerous friends I have now, I'm getting better. I can even stand to see my weapons again, but only because of BlackStar's idiocy and persistent challenges. But now, I'm glad he did that, it helped me open up again to every part of me.

So today was just like any other day, I walk up the stairs to the DWMA, and twist the ring on right hand around the finger, my and Kid's engagement ring, a smile on my face as I greet some of my students. I head for the Death Room, as Kid needed me here today, saying their is a new student that is going to be under my watch for a few days. It still fills me with sadness yet pride as well, that Lord Death has passed, and Kid has taken his place as the Grim Reaper of the world, but the job is more pressing than Lord Death made it seem. He still asks others for help with some things, so he's getting there. With time, he'll get it even better yet.

I walk in humming a tune lightly, one of my old favorite, the name long forgotten to me, but not the tune. Quickly making my way there, I head up up the platform saying a casual greeting, "Morning Death and company…?" I had noticed the young girl standing there as well, but Kid's expression, that was what got me.

His face was rather grim as he nodded a greeting to me. "Morning Jay. We have a problem, and its one you can probably handle…"

"What?" I'm wary now… things like that are never good to hear from him. my attention gets turned to the girl before Kid could reply.

The girl, no more than maybe thirteen, locks pure white eyes on me, but I get the feeling she isn't blind though. "Your Jaylee Striker, aren't you?" Her voice is a whisper, very soft, but clear to hear in my ears. I nod, swallowing, her eyes… they're throwing me off. They look like Spirit Walker eyes. "My name is Melody Jinx, and I am a Spirit Walker."

I inhale sharply, eyes widening slightly, "Why… Why are you here, Melody?"

Melody bows her head, "To ask you for you to come with me, to my hometown, Waterville, Maine," my eyes go wide, "To help me tame the spirits of those you've killed."

I saw that coming, the moment she said she was a Spirit Walker. But still, I feel my world spinning, is it lack of oxygen? Maybe, cause next thing I know, Kid's got me in his arms and knees feel like noodles.

"Breath Jay...breath… I've got you." He's trying to calm me down, and since he's done it so much at this point he knows exactly which button to press to help me. He has a hand on my shoulder, eyes locked to mine, and his sweetest smile on his face.

It takes a minute, but I do calm down, and stand on my own feet, my answer is clear as can be, I know what I have to do. "I'll come Melody. You can count on that." Its time that I face my long lost past, and make peace with it.

Its time for me to go home.

* * *

 **This is the end! Also a preview of a sequel I have in the works, the finer points of the plot being ironed out as of now. Anyone curious?**


	13. Important Notice!

**As many of you are aware of by now, I am working on a squeal to Silence Forgotten. I'm working on it, and will be posting the first chapter shortly. Its going to be called _The Silent Ghost_. I want to make it clear now, that the updates there will be much slower than they were here. I had already completed Silence Forgotten was uploading it here, while fixing mistakes. Another thing I will say now, I have just started my next school year, and its the busiest I have ever had, so bare with me and slower updates. I will try to get in bi-weekly chapters, but I make no promises to a regular update schedule.  
**

 **I had hit major writers block about nine months ago, when I originally started The Silent Ghost, and I have recently gotten over it, out of boredom with life. But now, I'm back! Only, I am also trying to get further with other stories I am writing. In total, even the ones I haven't touched in over a year, I am working on eleven stories. Three of such are completely original stories, two are Naruto AU fics, and the other six are Soul Eater fics! But, my main focus is on The Silent Ghost, another Soul Eater one, and one of the three original stories.**

 **So, thank you for reading my little sap story there! You get a virtual cookie! *hands over cookie***


End file.
